


纠缠。

by SEAtide



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KT, M/M, 太太夹心文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEAtide/pseuds/SEAtide
Summary: - 26岁光→38岁剛←38岁光- KT- 作者的话：∆前言∆这次是前几天的点梗。51+51244要求是…早上起来发现了过去的老爷、Let’s challenge(* ´ ▽ ` *)妄想了一下觉得会变成长篇，所以开了新坑。要是能好好把坑填完就好了……(^_^;)
Relationships: 堂本光一/堂本剛
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

——哈…………呼……哈…

从头顶浇下来的热水打湿了头发，沿着喉咙爬行，最终毫不留情地自后背滑落。  
光一的身体向后仰去，嘴里零星地吐出低沉、粗重的喘息。

「…………唔……呼、……嗯…… ─── 」

男人味十足的喉结上下滑动、咽喉滚出粗喘，猛地咬紧牙齿。

「……哈……哈……」

展开手掌，黏稠的白浊便被水流冲刷掉了。

看着自己的释放卷进地板的排水口，光一叹了一口气、只觉得异常空虚。

■ 纠缠。 ■

……啊～…空虚…太空虚了吧，我在干什么啊…

一边用毛巾胡乱扒拉着湿淋淋的头发，一边按下饮水机的开关。  
将水一口气喝完后放下玻璃杯，擦拭嘴角。

「……哈」

听说叹气会让幸福溜走，我有幸福可溜吗。  
…不，我的人生本身绝对不糟糕。甚至算得上很不错。  
从10多岁开始做偶像，嘛直截了当地说口碑很好、工作上现在也没有什么困扰。  
与刚出道时的繁忙高峰期相比，最近感觉挺好的、工作也很顺利，这样还说不幸福就太奢侈了。  
这些我都明白。  
但是啊。  
该说是幸福的种类的问题吗。  
从工作的角度来说是很幸福，但是作为代价…话是这么说，普通人的那种幸福、对于从事像我这样的工作的人而言是非常难得的幸福。

在演艺界摸滚打爬14年有余，26岁的我、到现在别说是女朋友了，能长期交往然后筹划结婚……之类的、嘛就连这样的假想对象都没有。  
一般来说，26岁正是寻找未来结婚对象的好时机吧？  
可是很遗憾，现在的我连对象的影子都没见着。  
嘛就情况而言，就算有了对象，我也无法想象还想继续推偶像赚大钱的事务所会允许我交往或者结婚。

总之，多亏了这份工作，我现在很幸福、却又不幸福。

………………………。

………差不多是这样。  
我到底在说什么啊。

我的恋爱生活不充实，从这个角度来说是不幸福的，但这并不是工作的原因。  
把责任推到工作上只是在逃避而已。  
你问我在逃避什么？我在逃避………

「………小剛～…………」

我在逃避…  
自己居然对工作伙伴、相方的剛抱有爱慕之心这一事实。

令人惊讶。  
自从还是小鬼的12岁和那家伙相遇以来，两人一直都在一起。

因为碰巧姓氏一样。  
因为碰巧都是关西出身。  
因为碰巧差了一岁（或者说年级不同但学龄相同）。

性格和人设都不像，不如说是完全相反的我和他总是两个人在一起。  
真的一直都在一起。  
所以，最初我以为只是潜意识里的错觉。  
小时候同学龄但不同年级的一群人中、高年级的家伙会摆出兄长的样子。我也不例外，把低一年级的剛当作弟弟来看待，那家伙也真是，用光酱这种可爱的称呼叫我、像是依赖我一样对我撒着娇。  
所以，我觉得那家伙很可爱、想要保护他…大脑擅自将此误判为恋爱，才让我有了一种爱上他的错觉。

然而。

就在我身边、就在最近的地方，剛一天天成熟起来，不知何时开始散发出超越性别的奇怪魅力。  
那家伙用手指触摸嘴唇的习惯…看起来异常地妩媚。  
虽然身高差微乎其微，却无法直视他那毫无理由便直直地看过来的上目线。  
然后我。

我……不知不觉间，总是会想起那家伙——

已经不能再用大脑的错觉蒙混过关了。  
因为错觉，对着男人勃起…  
把男性相方当作意淫的素材什么的……真是过分到无法用开玩笑来开脱。

「…………睡觉吧」

我把毛巾甩上肩膀，向卧室走去。

-

『啊、啊、呀…光、啊嗯…太、深了……啊啊…』  
「…嗯…没事吧……是…这里吗…？」

没有夸张，眼前的情景、令我完全是以【目瞪口呆】的状态愣在原地。

『啊啊…嗯、啊嗯…啊、啊………………？』

与紧紧攀住男人后背发出色情喘息声的那家伙目光相会了。  
睫毛乌长，黑眼睛大而圆润。  
那双眼瞳在情热的掌控下虹膜湿润，在和我对视的瞬间大大地睁开了。

「…tsuyo、你现在好紧啊，所以……有那么舒服吗？」  
『欸、啊、等、等一下、不是……』  
「嗯？」  
『…啊…呀、你搞错了，怎…、不…啊、啊！』

男人用手捉住他的膝弯用力提起，紧拥着他后背的那家伙焦虑地将目光转向男人、然后紧紧地闭上了眼睛，于是随着不断的进攻那家伙的身体剧烈地颤动起来。

「……哈…tsuyo……tsuyo、好可爱……小剛……」  
『…嗯啊…啊啊…好深…不要、太深了…啊…不行、啊、啊』

看样子男人正沉迷于性事并没有注意到我，那家伙也将本该保持对视的我抛向了脑后，和压在他身上的男人一起坠入情欲的深海。  
他的腿缠上了男人的腰，男人以此为信号将他放倒，能看得清清楚楚，狂乱的顶弄正把那家伙送上高潮。

『啊啊、啊、啊嗯…光…要、要到了』  
「…哈…哈…要到了…？我也…快……唔…哈、到了…！」  
『啊、不行、射在、里面……啊、啊啊！』

那家伙发出甜美的娇喘，男人也停下了动作、腰部颤动着。  
缠在男人腰上的腿抽搐般痉挛着，脚趾蜷成一团，不久又松懈下来。

我从踏入卧室的瞬间开始就一直呆站在一边旁观，抓着毛巾的手可能无意识地用了点力气。  
挂在脖子上的毛巾沙沙地掉落在地板上。

——啊………

突然回过神来，我才意识到自己内心的惊愕比眼前的情况带给我的冲击还要大。

不，肯定会这样吧。  
这可是我的公寓我的卧室噢。  
明明应该是这样的，但是打开门后却是和我的卧室不一样的房间。  
而且最重要的是，房间正中央那张大床上的情侣……不管怎么看都是、男人啊……

话说回来——

『哈……嗯、………、啊！』  
「……嗯？怎么了，tsuyo……」  
『等…光、光、后……！』  
「？……哈？」  
『呐，看………看看、后面………』

男人直起身体回头看向我。

——不出我所料。

赤裸着在床上展开激烈情事的正是——剛和、我自己。

………大概。

-

『………那个…那么，那边的光一现在、26岁了？是吗？』

身披浴袍翘着二郎腿坐在床上的他，有一头过肩长发，脸确实是我认识的人，但是气质完全不一样、说实话我很困惑。  
我所知道的堂本剛，确实比10多岁的时候要性感很多，但还残留着少许少年的稚气，然而这个他呢。  
交叠的双腿从浴袍下摆露出、肌肤飘散着奇妙的香艳光泽，让我不知道眼睛该往哪放。  
还有，坐在他旁边、手插进他的长发里又是揉弄又是抚摸……不时还用手指缠住凑到唇边亲吻…嘛总而言之这还有个正做着些让我感到难为情的事的男人。

而这个男人，居然就是38岁的我——堂本光一。

『虽然有点难以置信…但脸果然是光一啊…这边也是光一……嘛不信也得、信、了吧…』

一副不爽的表情把玩着他长发的男人，和我。  
眨巴着栗子色的眼睛、上目线在我们两人之间逡巡，眼前这位长头发的剛正是38岁的剛。

「呐，tsuyo…我年轻的时候就这模样吗？这种麻秸秆……」

丝毫不掩饰自己的不爽，在我看来确实是「我」的感觉，但是在那边看来，总觉得我好像并不喜欢以前的自己。  
侵略性的视线钢针般钉在我身上，像是在估价似的上下扫视着。  
嘛的确。  
为了舞台和跳舞肌肉锻炼我从没落下过，然而即便如此我和那边的「光一」也根本不在一个级别上。  
比现在我更壮更强健，手臂硬朗的肌肉鼓起。要怎么锻炼才能变成那样呢。

『嗯～？…嗯～…fufu…嘛，也是啊…』

「剛」用柔软、暧昧、略带撒娇的音调回答，看着不高兴的「光一」。

「…话说……你真的是我吗？过去的我？如果是过去的话为什么我没有这段记忆？」  
「谁知道啊、我才是突然被吓了一跳，我还想问你呢、为什么会不记得啊」

『真是的，你们两个不要吵了』

情况一片混乱。  
我在和我吵架。

我都想抱头打滚了。  
说起来，本来是想睡觉的，打开门却成了未来的世界？而且，还是个我和剛理所当然地做爱调情的世界。

『但是、说得也是啊，为什么我们没有这段记忆呢…呐，光一…』

「嗯～？」  
「什么？」

那边的光一和我同时回答道。

『…真是麻烦呐，这样好了，年轻的光一就叫光酱，可以吧？』  
「欸、哦…」

为什么要叫那边的家伙光酱啊，「光一」咬牙切齿地开口。

久违地被叫作「光酱」，我的内心深处不知不觉地泛起心动的浪花。  
光酱这个昵称确实是剛的专属，果然剛就算上了年纪也很可爱。

『光酱说过自己是26岁吧？最新的单曲是什么？』  
「……欸、啊～…这次发行的新曲是…ビロードの闇…」  
『ビロ闇啊！欸～…ビロ闇的时候…果然没有这样的记忆呢…不对，如果有过这样不可思议的体验，怎么可能会不记得？和另一个光一相遇什么的…』

我觉得他的话很有道理。  
也就是说，我的世界和这两人的世界虽然极其相似却又不同……难道是所谓的、平行世界？

为了确认，我问出了从刚才起就一直很在意的事情。

「…呐，你们俩那个…现在是在、交往…中，是吧？」  
「哈？傻子都能看出来吧」  
『光一、不要恐吓自己』  
「什、什么时候开始的？…是从什么时候开始交往的？」

至少我现在没有和剛交往。  
在交往的话就不会把那家伙当成意淫的素材自己空虚地打飞机了。  
如果他们在我这个年纪就已经在交往的话，我的世界和这个世界的世界线就不重合了…也可以解释为什么没有相关记忆了…  
虽说是、有点…不，就是个很令人失望的结论。

『那……个，刚过20岁的时、候…？』  
「开始在帝剧演出的时候」  
『啊、没错…那个时候，我太寂寞了…』  
「我在那之前就爱上你了噢」  
『！我也是、一直都很喜欢你』

谁先爱上的或者谁先告白的，嘛虽然有兴趣但现在先放一边吧。噗地鼓起脸颊抗议的剛也很可爱，但是。

「我们没有交往…！」

我以宣言的形式，气势汹汹地打断了两人的打情骂俏。

-

『……欸？』  
「没有交往…」  
「…我说，在我的世界里、我和剛并没有交往…」

可恶，只是说出口就够消沉的了。  
话说回来，我是想和那家伙交往吗……

觉得他可爱、想要保护他，也会被剛的色气煽动想着他释放，但是我喜欢他…虽然我已经意识到了这一点，但实际上接下来该怎么做、想和那家伙怎么样…我还没有深入考虑过什么具体的想法。  
虽然只是作为相方跟在身旁，但我一直比任何人要更靠近他，以前也好现在也好、未来的我一定也依然如此。  
陪伴在身边的话，就能够守护他。  
因为我不是那种会把喜欢的菜留在锅里的男人，要说到底想对那家伙做什么…想抱他、之类的…那种、肯定会把他弄哭的事情，不可能做得出来。

…虽然是这么想的…  
但是像这样、像这两个人一样，互相喜欢、即使到了40岁两人也能一直在一起…做做爱调调情…在看到了拥有如此可能性的未来之后——

『……这样啊，搞什么嘛』  
「吼～嗯…那么，你的世界也就是所谓的平行世界吗」

然后，我和他们两个谈论了彼此世界里各种各样的事情。  
两边都是和剛搭档出道成为偶像，发行的曲子和时间基本一致。  
不同的是，他们两人在很年轻的时候就开始交往了，社会对于同性爱和同性情侣都很宽容，所以两人就把关系公开了，也被接受了。  
嘛饭喜欢【那种】然后kya—kya地尖叫吵闹好像都是一样的，但没想到这个世界的社会会善意地给予接受。  
我的世界就不会。  
也许有一天那样的未来会来临，但现在还——

如果是那样的社会的话，我也会再多正视对剛的想法和关系、迈出新的一步吗……做得到吗。

『……呐，也就是、那个。光酱…光酱也、对我…嗯，好麻烦啊…喜欢…那边的、【剛】吗…？』

剛用平静的眼神问我。  
不允许含糊其辞，目不转睛地盯过来的、大而乌黑的眼瞳。

「─── ……喜、欢…」

这么说了以后，他便fufu地笑了，那温柔的笑容十分美丽，我红着脸情不自禁地直盯着他看。

『嗯哼…不管在哪个世界，你都这么爱我呢…好开心啊…』

他眯起眼睛，轻轻地触摸他的「光一」的手。  
然后牵过我的手，转而用力…紧紧地握住了。

『呐，光酱？真是这样的话…你也要好好把自己的心情、传达给我哦…大概，一定…我想我啊，不管在哪个世界、只要是在光酱的身边，就不可能不会喜欢上你……』

他像对待孩子一样，轻轻地摸了摸我的头。  
38岁的剛。现在的我可还是个小鬼啊。

「啊、tsuyo，不行，我也要」  
『……欸？什…真是的，不要在奇怪的地方对抗啊』  
「不行，我也想被摸摸头嘛！」

………即使到了38岁，我可能仍然是个小鬼。

TBC.


	2. 吞食。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 51+51244，有太太夹心   
> \- 作者的话：
> 
> ∆前言∆
> 
> 年轻的老爷、真是年轻得一塌糊涂啊～………请想象一下，嗯。  
> 各种意义上而言( ・∀・)

一觉醒来，平日里司空见惯的天花板进入视野，啊、原来如此。

昨晚发生的不可思议的事情是梦吗，我望着自己卧室的天花板想道。  
梦里看到了真实到令人感到难受的东西，一想到那些也算是自己的愿望，便不由地发出叹息。

■ 吞食。 ■

自那之后过了数日。为了拍摄新曲的MV，今天也和剛见面——

我一边注意着不要暴露，一边通过镜子目不转睛地盯着那在休息室换衣服的背影。  
与发型师化妆师们的对话，实际上都没怎么放在心上。只是随便附和几句敷衍地回应，虽然觉得对那些照顾我的人来说很抱歉，但我的目光总是控制不住的追着镜子里的那家伙。

脱去便服上衣的背部，秀丽的肩胛骨展露出一片大好光景。  
最近好像有点瘦了，但没瘦到以前那种令人担忧的程度，肌肤紧致骨肉匀称、倒有种奇怪的妖艳感。

『呐，这件衣服、花里胡哨的呢～？是哪国设定啊…』

镜子里一手提着衣服的他忽然转过身来，我慌忙移开视线垂下了脑袋，被正在帮我打理发型的造型师训斥说不要突然乱动。

『光一，你在听吗？』  
「欸？是问我吗？」  
『nfufu，呐，你看这个…亮片超级多…好重哦……你的服装挺好的嘛』

随着剛啪嗒啪嗒赤足走路的脚步声，镜子里的他也离我越来越近。  
镜中的他停在造型师的身侧，突然真实地出现在我的面前。  
我的眼睛向上看去。却没有和他对视。

『哪来的男公关呐、这一身白西装。很适合你呢w』

脸上浮现出觉得有趣的笑容，呐？他和造型师对视一眼，两人一起咯咯地笑起来。

这种地方果然还是很稚幼啊，可以说是天真无邪。  
但是太过天真无邪了，随意地上手摸摸我的领子、摆弄摆弄衣服、无意识地把手放在我的膝盖上……真是的，完——全不明白我的心思。  
我拿你当打手冲的意淫材料，是很难想象的事情吧。  
……也是啦。  
毕竟我们互为彼此无可替代的工作搭档，是独一无二的【相方】啊。

「谁是男公关啊，你才是可疑的那个吧」  
『嗯，说是【神秘的歌手】来着～？设定很可疑吗？』

这是一次普通、无心机的对话。  
但是我很在意自己是否在正常地、作为相方以正确的立场在和这家伙接触。  
嗓音有没有变高？视线…虽然没有对上，但有没有不自然地飘忽呢？

为了不让这份心情暴露在他面前——

-

「———……啊、该死……」

右手停不下来啊—…

躺在床上闭上眼睛，外界的信息被阻断后，今天看到的影像立刻在脑海中复苏鲜明了。

今天的拍摄有很多牙白的地方。

在现场和导演聊天的过程中，得知与新曲的异国风情相吻合的MV的内容隐藏着与我想象中略有出入的含义。  
我的角色是彷徨于不知何处的神秘俱乐部的男人。剛在那里的舞台上唱歌，据他所说自己是【神秘的歌手】。  
在最初商量的脚本中，男人看到一位在歌手的歌声中起舞的魅惑女性，本以为两人会坠入爱河…然而歌手的一个响指就让一切化为泡影。歌手随心所欲地操纵着那个空间，是想让男人沉溺于甜美的幻境、还是为了提醒男人认清现实呢？大概就是这种感觉！听下来应该是这样没错。  
再往细处分析的话，男人遇到的女性，好像是将歌手的心具体化了的存在。  
也就是说，事实是——歌手在舞台上对男人一见钟情，于是用女性姿态的幻影诱惑男人…差不多是基于这种设定展开的故事。

「………哈……」

舞台上配合音乐歌唱的【歌手】剛。在休息室吐槽满是亮片的衣服服帖地穿在身上，握着麦克风跟随节拍唱着歌。  
在拍摄【歌手】唱歌的场景时，我在布景的一角视奸，怎么说呢……剛唱歌的模样果然很色情。不管是夹住麦克支架的双腿、还是游走在麦克风上的手都充斥着性意味——随着节奏扭动的腰，也让人联想到其他的事情…

「……嗯……」

为了打消脑内的黄色废料、我甩了甩头，踏入他唱歌的俱乐部的布景。  
虽然不知道视频会怎样剪辑，但在我走下楼梯的那一幕中，剛的眼睛一直追寻着我，能感觉到炽热的视线紧紧地缠绕在我身上。  
剛正认真扮演着角色，满怀恋慕的眼神刺激使得我的身体愈发滚烫。  
忽然把视线转向他，剛一脸喝醉酒般恍惚的迷乱，目光交汇、色授魂与，下半身危险地开始发热。

「………………哈…」

剛弯腰唱歌的姿态，不知怎地变成了衣衫凌乱的样子。  
恍惚的迷乱神色，也变成了别种更有意义的热情。  
他双腿大开坐在我身上，纤细的腰扭动着……

「……小剛……………！」

——重蹈覆辙了………

哈…哈…、一边平复紊乱的呼吸，一边将弄脏的纸巾团起来扔进垃圾桶。  
即使被妄想所囚禁、沉迷于幻想，在到达顶点之前还是会无意识地拽过纸巾，这就是男人在性方面的劣根性，真是下流无耻。

虽然也知道这样的事情不好，但已经不是第一次把那家伙拖进肮脏的深渊了。  
每次和剛一起工作、见到他的时候，都会想这家伙今天好可爱…那个动作很性感…脑补些有的没的，还要稳住自己兴奋的身体。  
……这种、如果那家伙知道我在做这种事的话，会感到恶心吧…别说恶心了，会解散的、绝对。

———『…只要是在光酱的身边，就不可能不会喜欢上你……』

在奇妙的梦境中，12年后的那家伙如此说道。  
要真是那样就好了……然后，告白什么的、交往什么的…能像梦中的那两人一样，正大光明地亲热……  
这种、下流无耻的事情也就没什么大不了的了。

我仰面朝天闭上眼睛，心想这次真的该睡了。

-

———光一…光……光酱……『……光酱！』

猛地睁开眼睛。

「……………啊」

觉得眼熟、但与平时不一样的天花板。  
不会吧。  
那不是个梦吗？  
还是说，只是凑巧又做了相同的梦呢………

顺着呼唤我的声音看过去，不出所料，长发的剛正坐在床边俯视着我。

『…我本来还在想怎么突然就消失了，结果突然又出现了…吓到人家了』  
「又…来了吗……」  
『fufu，呐。到底是怎么回事呢？这种现象…嘛，虽说蛮有趣的』

剛把分开拢在耳朵两侧的头发取下来，用手简单地梳理了几下、美丽的长发便散开来，他朝我笑。  
这么说来我的世界的剛也留过长发，不过可能是因为烫过，感觉要更加蓬松卷翘一些。  
虽说如此，我却并没有像这边的光一一样用手指穿过他的长发，不如说就连触碰过的次数都少得可怜。

「……可以摸一下吗、头发？」  
『嗯？……嗯～…fufu，嘛可以哦。请吧？』

我直起身，把手伸向他的发梢。  
柔软而顺滑，是非常漂亮的头发。  
我和那家伙的未来，大概、不，是绝不可能和这个世界一样的吧，但那家伙会变得这般妖娆妩媚，在不是我的某人的身边幸福地笑着活下去…

『……已经把心情、传达给那边的剛君了吗？』  
「……怎么会啊………根本说不出口…那边的情况和这个世界完全不是一回事……」  
『情况可能有所不同……是我的话、我一定是…爱着光酱的哦？』

我说过吧？

剛依然带着温柔的笑容凝视着我。  
你真的好漂亮啊。  
不，现在也一直很可爱很漂亮。永远都、很美啊……

「……知道了真正的我之后会觉得恶心的…………我、把剛当作意淫的材料…每次见面脑子里都是下流的东西…想把那家伙弄脏……很恶心吧」

我觉得这边的剛就算是这种令人厌恶的话也能听进去。  
果然，剛一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，之后很快笑起来，用双手轻轻地捧起我的脸颊。

『nfufu…怎么会呢，光一也做过类似的事情哦…？真要说的话…那种事我才更……』

沐浴后甜甜的身体乳香气扑鼻。  
他把嘴唇贴在我的耳边，用黏软的声音低声私语。

『……我也想着光一、一个人做了色色的事情哦……？』

爬上床的剛嗫嚅道，上目线直直地面对着我。

这个有着成人魅力的美丽的剛——

想象一下真是太劲爆了，我不由得红了脸。

『……nfu，光酱…真是个小年轻啊……总觉得、好可爱……』  
「……欸、tsuyo……」

——柔软的触感。

长发扫过脸颊。  
他抬起头，我的嘴唇被封住。

时隔近10年再次尝到的，剛的唇——

『………嗯…………』

舌头撬开我的嘴唇滑了进来。  
雀儿一般轻吻舌尖的动作仿佛在询问，下意识地伸出舌头想要回答、啾…却被用力勾住吸吮着激烈交缠。

「——……嗯嗯……」  
『…nfu……嗯唔………』

等一下、接吻高手啊………！  
本来脑子就跟不上状态，再加上被这种手段阻碍思考…  
不妙，光是接吻就勃起了……（刚刚才释放过吧、怎么回事啊我！）

随着深吻的啧啧水声，唾液被输送过来，我的喉结咕噜地滚动着将它们咽下。

「……哈………」  
『…嗯……』

唇舌的分离牵出几缕银丝。  
他湿润的舌头舔过下唇，用一副色情露骨的表情看着这边。

『…果然很可爱………呐，有感觉了…？』

有感觉了？不是…那种色情的接吻，有可能没反应吗。  
再说我自15岁时电视剧的吻戏以来，就不知道那家伙…剛嘴唇的触感如何了。  
那时候的剛，明明只是嘴唇重叠都紧张得要命，躯体的颤抖通过嘴唇传达了过来。

剛抬起我的手臂，催促我把脚放下来坐在床上，自己下了床跪在我的腿间。

「啊、等…」

用来遮掩的床单被他神不知鬼不觉地取走，通过刚才的亲吻便产生反应的肉棒被简单地揭穿了。

『…只是前戏的话…我来帮你吧……？』

——欸？

压根没有想等我回答的意思，剛温柔地抚过我的大腿之后，若无其事地握住了我的阴茎。  
不不等一下等一下，虽然稍微有点那方面的预感和期待，但没想到竟然真的是、这种展开……真的吗、不是吧？  
不行的吧这样，不行………

「………啊！」

他把长发挂在耳朵上，毫不在意正苦苦纠结的我，伸出鲜红的舌头舔了舔我的硬挺。  
那一瞬间脊背上传来触电般的快感，前端开始渗出粘稠的液体。

『…嗯…fufu…果然是同一个人呢…味道和光一一样…嗯……』

与我的世界的剛相同，粉色的三角嘴慢慢地张开。  
湿润的龟头被含进口腔的过程，如同慢动作一般深深地印在我的眼中。

-

『……嗯……嗯……呜………』

脸埋在我的胯间，头部上下耸动，我不知道该怎么办、只能把手指插入他的发间紧抓住。  
从腰开始在整个后背游走奔腾漫延开来的快乐…不、是用快乐也无法形容的令人按捺不住的感觉，让我完全无法思考，只知道很舒服。

「……唔……哈……啊……」

至今为止交往过的那些女性，也为我做过很多次口交，感觉不错。  
然而这次比以往的任何经历都要强烈，拿这个来做比较很抱歉…到底是为什么……为什么会这么舒服呢……

一边粗喘一边往下看，低伏着的长睫毛像是察觉到视线一般向上抬起，将我的欲望含在口腔里望过来的上目线。  
大概是意识到我在看吧，他把嘴里的东西暂时吐出，故意用舌头使劲啜吮精口。

「呃……哈………唔……」  
『嗯嗯……光酱……这样、很舒服…？』

不行的吧，舔着阴茎这样问也太犯规了。  
我说不出话、只能沉闷地咬紧牙关点了点头。不能放松，因为松懈的瞬间就会泄出来。

对于我腾不出余裕的反应，剛满足地笑了。  
然后，为了再次将我含进口腔、张开了嘴………

「………在干什么啊、你们……」

冷冰冰的声音刺入后背。

——果然是这种展开啊………

这就是所谓的修罗场吗？  
男朋友闯入出轨现场…看起来好像某个国外节目……虽然不想承认，这个果然还是算出轨吗？

由于太舒服而停止思考的我的大脑，一瞬间重新开始运转。  
听到那种下一秒就要杀人的超级不爽的冷淡嗓音，就算声音的主人同样是「我」，背上还是控制不住地流下了冷汗。  
尽管如此，剛还是毫不在意地跪在我的腿间继续舔舐着肉柱。

「……你这家伙…堂而皇之地出轨吗…」

眨眼间就来到我身边的光一，发出呆然的声音俯视着剛。  
回想起来，之前确实说过这间房子是光一的家，所以既然剛在这里那家伙怎么可能不在。

『啾……嗯，光……？』

剛终于离开了我，仰望着光一。  
都这时候了，然而那一瞬间看到他舔着被自己的前列腺液濡湿的嘴唇的动作，我还是不由得心跳加速了，究竟是有多饥渴啊我。

正这样想着的时候，那边的光一也发出了吞咽的声音。  
…说到底是同一个人啊………

「你叼着我以外的男人的鸡巴，为什么这么满不在乎啊…」  
『欸…因为是光酱嘛…不是别人哦…』

连味道都一样……别说了别说了。  
是吗，是这个概念吗。事实的确如此。但这个男人是否有同样的观点又是另一个问题了……我会被杀吗…？

光一深深地叹了一口气。  
自己的性格自己最了解，我对剛太宠溺了。听了那种单纯无辜的话之后，就不会再把矛头指向剛了、也没办法再指向他。  
果然我会被杀掉…

「……可恶、确实是我啊……」  
『nfu…没错哦…不管是哪个光一我都爱…最喜欢光一和光酱了…所以想让你舒服嘛…？』

带着陶醉的表情微笑的剛，如同圣母玛利亚一般充满慈爱。  
然而同时——又像荡妇一样放浪淫乱。

「…………总之，不要两个人玩得开心、也加我一个吧」

光一没有掩饰低语中的不快，剛握着我的硬挺，另一只手伸向了满脸不爽的他的果实。

-

——ﾁｭﾌﾟ…ｼﾞｭﾌﾟ……ｼﾞｭﾙｯ……ﾁｭﾊﾟ…

「……唔……呃……哈……」

室内的空气浓厚黏稠，淫秽的水声和湿漉漉的喘息刺激着鼓膜。

眼下展开的、可以说是暴力的光景——

『……嗯……嗯、嗯呜……』

剛穿着的用来代替睡衣的甚平，被光一解开了前面的系带，下半身早就被脱掉了。堪堪披着甚平上面的外衣、几乎等同于赤身裸体，他把脸埋在我的腿间，小嘴被塞得满满的。然后把空着的手伸向另一个男人——光一的胯部，熟练地撸动着他的欲望。

「……tsuyo，这边也要舔喔…」

站在剛旁边的光一轻柔地拉起他的长发，手指掐住下巴引至自己的胯间。  
于是他就被引导着吻上了光一的昂扬，将吐出的我的阴茎温柔地握在手中。

『nfu…这次、好大哦…比平时更兴奋…？』  
「…是啊…你给我以外的男人做口交的样子可不常见，呐…」  
『fufu…好多色情的液体、真厉害……嗯……』

说实话，光是被直接含在口中的刺激对我来说已经够那个了，但他在我面前舔其他男人的阴茎的样子（而且其他男人的脸毫无疑问就是我）更淫乱，搞不好我只是看着就能…  
真想丢掉这些没出息的想法。  
尽管如此，听这两人的谈话…交往超过15年，比起捉襟见肘拼命死守的我，他们倒是很享受现在的状况。

「……啊……小、剛……、等…」  
『嗯呜…嗯……嗯…』  
「………嗯、做得很好，你还是那么会啊……」

じゅっぷ、じゅっぷ…发出规律又色情的水啧声舔吮着光一的肉棒的他，配合着动作灵巧地撸动我的硬挺。

『…嗯…光酱也……好厉害…想让你们都舒服…呐…』

交替舔着我和光一的他自身也很兴奋吧，纤细的腰水蛇一般扭动着，不久像是认准了我的阴茎一般集中精力舔舐着。

「…哈…………唔、小……剛…啊…已经、不行……」  
『……嗯呜…嗯…嗯…嗯嗯……fu……』

硬得像根烙铁的阴茎在他的嘴里进进出出…已经、快到极限了…  
眼看就要射了，我慌忙按住他的头想把人推开。

「…tsuyo…快出来了……离开点…要到了…」  
「……啊，可别浪费…那—样的话就更不能离开了…」  
『嗯、嗯唔…嗯呜……』  
「呃、唔…啊……啊、啊———！」

如光一所言，他抬起眼睛像是催促一般向上看着我，又做了几次深喉、用力啜吮着几乎要把我榨干。

我实在是坚持不住，被他灵活的舌头和深喉的束缚缴了械，将精液射在他嘴里。腰部持续震颤着，明明才一个人释放过，可是吐精却停不下来。

「…哈…呼……唔……」  
『嗯……嗯…nfu…好多、哦……』

他的喉咙正…不断吞咽着，能看得很清楚、我射出来的东西全被他吞食入腹，劲爆的光景使我感到头晕目眩。  
咽不下的白浊从嘴边溢出，又被他伸舌舔去。

「……嗯……tsuyo，这边也要………来、面朝这边吧…」

光一把射精后神思恍惚的我推到别处，拨开他握住自己欲望的手，单手扣住他的后颈把他拉倒在自己身上。

「…………嗯……要去了哦………出、来了……！」  
『…啊…光…呀啊……啊……！』

在我的目光所及范围中，从光一的前端爆发的浊白液体飞射出来，在剛仿佛期待已久的脸上涂抹上淫秽的色彩。剛恍恍惚惚地接受了这一切，光一温柔地摸了摸他的头，于是他便带着开心的微笑向光一的阴茎前端伸出舌头。

-

……过于突然的展开、或者说过于黄暴的展开…  
话说回来，我就这样被晾在一边啊………

借由剛的服务释放的我还淹没在快感的余韵中浑身无力，不知不觉就在床上躺平了。

『…啊、不要、光…好羞耻………啊…』  
「是你先开始的吧……好好教导教导这家伙啊…」  
『…呀、啊嗯、啊啊……！』

光一从后方推着剛跨上我的胸口。  
剛把手撑在我的头部两侧，光一钳住他的腰将他贯穿、强健的躯体猛兽般顶弄，剛可爱的欲望流出烂熟的蜜汁摇摇晃晃地呈现在我眼前。  
我情不自禁地吞咽了几下。  
近距离看到这种东西，喉咙会嗡鸣也是没办法的事情吧。

「…说啊，【剛】想被弄哪里、想被怎么弄……把舒服的地方告诉他吧……」  
『嗯啊、不、那里、呀……』

放过我吧……虽然自己有这份心，但在我的世界里还没有向那家伙表白，你教给我这些是要我干什么啊…  
啊啊、真是的，一直这样看着的话，又会……  
刚才应该已经被榨干了（说是这么说），但下半身又开始发热……

『…啊…啊嗯…啊嗯…不…不要、光、那里不行、不、要…』  
「……嗯…哪里呢，剛……你说哪里不行……嗯…？」

看来这边的我是个相当别扭的抖S啊…

正在剛体内抽插的光一停下了动作，抓过撑在我旁边的剛的手将他的上半身抱起，接着手指滑到了他的乳头上。  
是熟透的桃红色，指尖轻轻揉捏挺立肿胀的乳尖，公狗腰不时缓慢地挺动着。

『……呜……呀啊、嗯…奇酷比…不行………』  
「…那也不行这也不行……这样可做不成好老师哦？」

光一冷哼一声，轻蔑地瞥了一眼被剛的痴态撩拨得气息紊乱的我。  
归根结底这家伙还是嫉妒我了…在用强烈的占有欲警告我吗，这个剛是他一个人的东西…  
嘛，多么像我啊。

「……tsuyo……快说吧…乖乖说出来的话，就让你舒服…」  
『嗯…啊…光……』  
「不行的这里……其实是个好地方吧……？哪里舒服…？」

指尖玩弄般弹着乳尖，紧拥着亲吻脖颈和肩胛。  
从旁观者的视角剛似乎正被情欲所折磨、焦虑不已，然而其实与说的不要不要相反，他一脸清纯的淫荡完全委身于光一。

『…嗯…fu………光……嗯…想要…亲亲……』  
「……嗯……」

他回头去看光一，越过肩膀舌头纠缠起舞。  
这俩人！都在老子头上做爱了…居然忘记亲亲了吗……

『哈、fu……动一下、光…再浅些、那里…用力…呜……』

混乱的接吻之后，剛顺从了光一的话，说出了自己想被进攻的地方。

『嗯啊啊…哈啊…啊啊…啊、啊、啊、还要、那里…啊嗯…不、不……』

重新开始激烈律动的光一，应该是刺中了剛所说的位置吧。剛的声音愈发甜美娇淫，欲求不满地叫着还要还要。  
每次被插入，在我面前摇晃着的他的欲望都会从前端渗出蜜液，滴落在我的锁骨附近。  
那种触感、很烫。

「……你…看着点……这里、是…前列腺……这家伙、流了很多水、对吧………剛喜欢…被弄这里…」  
『呜、呀、别说了…啊、呜唔…呜……』

咕啾、咕啾，伴随着激烈的肉体碰撞声，剛仰起身子喘息。  
他漂亮的长发凌乱不堪，可能是被操得太舒服了、生理泪水打湿了脸庞，但是娇喘着的剛真的美丽而淫荡，煽情得过分。  
我从两人淫乱的交媾中移开视线，下半身的勃起却仍沉迷其中。

『啊啊、要去了…快到、…啊嗯、光、…』  
「一起，tsuyo……嗯…到了…」  
『嗯啊、出来了……啊、啊————！』

眼前剛的欲望迸发出的精液，濡湿了我的脸颊和嘴唇。

伸舌舔进口中——第一次尝到的他的味道，甜美得可怕。

在知晓了剛这副姿态的如今，再和那家伙见面的时候，我还能摆出相方的脸吗………

TBC.


End file.
